


for all the better

by bittercrimed



Series: he couldnt hide he warmth of his hand - kokichi oneshots (likely oumasai) [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Angst without a happy ending, M/M, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love, because im a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittercrimed/pseuds/bittercrimed
Summary: ouma-kun, who smiles and laughs and lies.ouma-kun, who hides behind secrets.ouma-kun, who he wants to call kokichi.ouma-kun, who he will never have.kokichi, who is kiibos.





	for all the better

**Author's Note:**

> aaa angst

Clack.

 

The sound of footsteps glided acoss the hall for everyone to hear. “Kiibo, my room is right here,” he could hear his dear Ouma-kun say. Except, he wasn’t Saihara’s. He was Kiibo’s, and he never would be Saihara’s.

 

How much he wished to be with Kokichi, how he wanted to laugh so gleefully with him and make a life with him. It was like a stab to his heart, the sounds he could hear. The walls were soundproof. Was Monokuma just fucking with him now? Letting Saihara know all of the things he  _couldn’t_ have? 

 

Okay, it was fair. Kiibo was better than Saihara in every way. Kiibo was attractive, smart, kind, and always wanting to learn more. Saihara was just... ugly, to put it bluntly. 

 

He was a fool for thinking that him and Kokichi stood a chance. All he would ever have is Ouma-kun. He would never get him.

 

Okay.

 

He’s okay with that.

He’s perfectly content and happy.

 

With never getting Kokichi.

 

 ****He’s got Ouma-kun, and even if he wants more, Ouma-kun is enough.


End file.
